Shinton no Naruto
by Orpheus Kidwell
Summary: Naruto's revenge knows no bounds. Especially when he was born with all the powers of the mind. How will Konoha handle a genius jinchuuriki hellbent on its destruction? They'll burn, that's what. Genius!Powerful!Dark!Manipulative!Cold!NarutoxDark !Vengeful!Ino.
1. Prologue

_**Shinton no Naruto**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never have, and probably never will.**_

_**This is my newest story, Shinton no Naruto, or Naruto of the Mind Release. I hope you like it.**_

_**Before it starts, here is some quick info on the Mind Release. First off, I do not take credit for the idea. Omnibender on Narutopedia came up with the initial idea, then I found some info on it on the Naruto Fanon wikia, and refined it to my personal liking for this story.**_

_**Shinton is part of a set of five releases that are inter-related. The Mind Release (Lightning/Yin/Yang), Body Release (Earth/Yin/Yang), Soul Release (Wind/Yin/Yang), Blood Release (Water/Yin/Yang) and Health Release (Fire/Yin/Yang). Together they are collectively the Five Life Releases.**_

_**The Mind Release itself has many abilities, more so than the other four, because it is a True Kekkai Genkai. Kekkai Genkai usually fall under one of three categories: Chakra (Sub-elements and the Uzumaki chakra reserves), Eye (Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan, etc.) and Body (Kidoumaru and Sakon/Ukon's Kekkai Genkai). The Mind Release has all three. I won't tell all the abilities, but they include telekinesis, telepathy, mind reading, photographic memory, genius IQ, a doujutsu called the Shingan (Mind's Eye) and perfect control of chakra. Then there's the actual sub-element itself, which strongly resembles an amped-up version of the Yamanaka clan jutsu.**_

_**In this story, Naruto will be a genius above Shikamaru's level without the laziness and eventually be god-powerful, but he will have to train to get that way. As usual, this will be a Dark!Naruto but also a Manipulative!Naruto story. As for pairing…but I'm leaning towards a Dark!NarutoxDark!Ino, with Ino not being a fangirl. **_

_**To those wondering, as well, Naruto will have the following affinities: Lightning, Wind, Yin, Yang, Light (Lightning/Yang), Dark (Lightning/Yin), Mind and eventually Yin/Yang, though not to the extent of a Rinnegan user.**_

_**Without further delay (because I've already taken up too much of your time) here is the first chapter of Shinton no Naruto! Enjoy.**_

_**Prologue**_

The mid-May dawn rose and cast a multicolored light upon the shinobi village of Konohagakure no Sato, hidden village of Hi no Kuni. The large Hidden Village was quiet… very quiet. Most people were still sleeping in their comfortable homes. The exceptions were the night shift gate guards, certain squads of ANBU, those jounin who trained as if they were insane (*cough*Gai!*cough*) and lastly… a certain twelve year old Academy graduate training to become a shinobi of Konoha.

This specific boy, one Uzumaki Naruto was in the most dangerous training ground, the 44th, also known as the Forest of Death, simply meditating. The boy had spiked blonde hair that went in every direction, azure blue eyes that were closed now, tan skin, three whisker marks on each cheek and wore a black robe that was opened to reveal a black shirt, ANBU pants, black vest that resembled a Chuunin vest, black gloves, and an amulet that held a large, pyramid-shaped piece of obsidian. There was one more thing…

Naruto was levitating two feet off the ground while he meditated.

This was no ordinary twelve-year old, no ordinary boy… no ordinary human. Uzumaki Naruto was truly an enigma among enigma, completely unreadable and unpredictable in anything he did or accomplished. No one, not even the Hokage, knew of his training and the abilities he had. But it had been this way ever since…

"Ever since _that _day." Naruto spoke coldly to himself.

_**Flashback no Jutsu**_

He remembered how it all happened seven and a half years ago. How he heard the matrons talking about kicking him out and he barely had enough time to seal his different 'borrowed' books and scrolls inside a storage scroll he had also 'borrowed'. He finished and hid the scroll within a storage seal he had placed on his shirt. Just then, the matron came in and Naruto coldly analyzed her posture. She stood rigid, ready to bolt at a moment's notice, her eyes were constantly flickering around the room, searching for escape roots, and her hands were shakily in front of her chest, meaning she was making a futile attempt at protection. In short… she was terrified beyond reasoning.

But he could've figured that out from her thoughts that were basically screams to someone like him. _'Why am I the one to do this! He… the Fox could just kill me! That way he's looking at me… that cold gaze! Like he's measuring up whether he can kill me and get away with it! Just like a fox! Please, Kami, let me live! I'll be a better person, I swear! Just Kami…'_

"Kami won't save you here." The five year old Naruto spoke calmly and fluently, as if he were politician or a judge with decades of experience. The elder woman's eyes widened. _'Oh, Kami! He can read my mind! And… all those things I've ever thought of him… Oh Kami! Kami have mercy and save me!' _ Naruto stood from his seat just then and walked slowly, deliberately to her, and watched as she shook in fear, in complete fear.

He then stood right in front of the woman, who was caught in his gaze. _'The scroll said Genjutsu was forcing your chakra into someone else's system… but I have something better. My powers, as I have come to understand, are directly revolving around my mind. I can use more of my brain than others, and so my mind can force itself within their own and hear their thoughts. So if I…' _ Naruto looked directly into her eyes and focused his consciousness on the woman and visualized a different area than the orphanage, instead imagining her burning in the fires of hell. And suddenly, the woman let loose a piercing scream, a scream shrill enough to make cracks in the single window in the room.

__After that, Naruto simply walked out of his room, leaving the woman within the illusion and left the orphanage, his possessions safely within his clothes. All of the other occupants of the orphanage had headed straight for his now ex-room and Naruto simply walked out of the orphanage, unchallenged. Not ten minutes later, and the boy was cornered into an alleyway… too bad they underestimated his training.

"Heh, we got you now demon brat." One of them said to five-year old Naruto. The blonde assessed the situation with an analytic eye only seen on a genius.

"Fifty men, and no shinobi?" Naruto asked in a voice colder than ice. One that actually scared some of the full grown men. "That only makes this faster." Naruto created the exact same image as earlier with the matron and all of the mob instantly took a step back in massive fear before falling to the floor and screaming their heads off. The blonde simply walked past them, scanning their minds past their screaming to find out what they held on their person. Not a single one had anything useful, but they all agreed on one, single piece of fact.

_**Flashback no Jutsu Kai!**_

"I am the prison of the demon lord of the Kitsune, the strongest of the Bijuu, the master of flames and illusions, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Yet… the Hokage never thought to inform him of this. Not once did he tell him why he was so hated. The one man he found he trusted was, in fact, the one who lied to him on a daily basis. That man was the only person that could have possibily tied him to this Kami-forsaken village… not anymore.

But Naruto wasn't a genius for no reason. He knew he couldn't hope to survive in this world with Konoha after their 'loyal weapon' and a world of shinobi who wouldn't even hesitate to kill a child. No… he had to use this village just as they were using him. He would bide his time and learn the way of the shinobi, and that's why he had enrolled in the Shinobi Academy the year before. Hiruzen had approved immensely and even given Naruto a new scroll to study, one on the basics of chakra that he had mastered that very day. Photographic memory was very useful.

Anyways, that day, which was roughly eight months after he was ousted from the orphanage, Naruto unlocked his chakra and became very curious about its limits. So using another of his self-named Shingen, or Mind Illusions, he became invisible and walked right into the library, knowing that the librarian herself hated him and would've kicked him out had he entered and been visible. And so the blonde went through the library to find anything he could that would be useful.

And useful things he did find.

While it was true that the civilian section of the library had little in the way of things useful to a shinobi, Naruto was a knowledge addict. His abilities, he later found was referred to as a kekkai genkai, involved a few things so far as he could tell. They all revolved around his mind.

Firstly was his ability to hear people's thoughts. While it was usually annoying, he could just filter it and ignore everyone. The second was his photographic memory, which he used very often. The third was his Shingen. And the final one that he had discovered thus far was an ability to… move things. Without touching them.

The library had been useful in understanding how all of his powers worked. Even if some of them were just theories that were untested.

The best Naruto could figure… all of his abilities were the cause of being able to use more than 10% of his brain power. And all kekkai genkai were simply the product of a certain mutation.

Biology wasn't the only thing Naruto looked into. He decided to read all the books he could find on various subjects: psychology, medicine, physics, chemistry, botany, weapons, ancient fighting styles, tactics, extinct civilizations, and other things. With his perfect memory and his high IQ (he had gotten an IQ test under a disguise and found his exceeded 250), the whole of the library's civilian books lasted him until the end of his third year at the Academy.

With all of that information, he still had no fighting experience, even if his Shingen were very strong because he had more ideas for said illusions. So he decided to use his invisibilty Shingen and went into all the different shops to begin his self-training. The Yamanaka Flower Shop supplied plants for his herb and poisons, the Higurashi Weapon Shop provided kunai, shuriken, senbon, and a katana, the Akimichi Barbeque provided daily food for him, and other shops provided other things. The village that denied him so much provided him with the means to become a truly great shinobi.

But, that was just what he did from the shadows, the light was more important, for that could get him killed if he made one mistake.

The first three years of the Academy were far too boring. They all revolved around civilian studies. It was pretty much filled with reading, writing, mathematics, basic sciences, and history. Every single one of those, Naruto knew in more detail than the sensei themselves. It was rather sad the speed that most of the kids learned, and the of the three children that could hope to take him on in terms of academics, two were fangirls, and the last was a Nara, which translated to a lazy genius in Naruto's mind.

With those three, Naruto found Sakura… unbearable. She was far too loud, and according to her thoughts, the girl had a split-personality. Naruto could've cured her, sure, but he didn't feel the need to. Then with Shikamaru, all that kid did was sleep, which did not interest Naruto at all. Ino though… Naruto found her at least bearable. Even if she was _his _fangirl. In the beginning at least.

About three months into his third year, where she started following him around, Naruto accepted Ino's advances… sort of. She asked if they could hang out, and Naruto told her if she wished to train with him, she was welcome to. And she did.

Being a clan heiress, she already had a training regiment, if you could call it that, but Naruto upped it to the limits her nine year old body could handle. By the end of the fifth year, Ino's fangirl ways were utterly destroyed, and she was probably at about high-Genin level, low-Chuunin level. He still remembered the way Ino looked the first time she asked about his Gravity Seals, probably about three weeks after her own were set to 1.2x gravity.

_"So, what are your seals set at, anyways, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked with a bit of panting as her ten year old body was still adjusting to her own. The blonde simple smiled at her._

_ "Mine? They've been at 10x for the last few weeks… in fact… I should probably change them soon." And Ino predictably gaped at him, not believing his admission._

It was still funny, remembering it now. But not near as funny as a certain Uchiha's face during the Fourth Year end of the year Tournament when he was beaten by a 'clanless loser'. Or the Fifth Year. Or the Sixth, just a few days ago.

That boy thought that just because he was Uchiha, he was the best. And Naruto proved him wrong every time. Maybe if he spent less time brooding, and more time training, he might stand a chance against Itachi. Maybe.

The Fourth Year of the Shinobi Academy was filled with lessons of the Academy-Style Taijutsu. It was actually pretty decent, really. Balanced for equal parts offence, defence, and speed, but Naruto didn't need it. Through studying scrolls at the library's civilian section, he had come across books on ancient, long-forgotten styles of fighting. One such was known as the Kyoushouken (Assassin's Blade) that involved a retractable knife hidden in the bottom part of gloves and in the front of boots (or sandals in Naruto's case) that could be used to slice a target who was only prepared for a punch or kick. He also combined that with another style that was called the Gumo no Mai (Spider's Dance), which was full of advanced acrobatics, swift kicks, strong punches, and pulling targets close with what were described as webs. Together, they formed his personal style, Shinken, or Mind's Fist, where he kept blades in his gloves and sandals, used the acrobatics from the Gumo no Mai, and also used telekinetic pulls o bring targets in close that got too far away. All of his punches or kicks though… they were accompanied by a telekinetic burst of energy from either his fist or foot that enhanced each blow much like chakra and made it so that neither his fist nor foot ever made contact with a target unless using the blades.

The fifth year contained theory on chakra, targets to aim for in taijutsu, different styles of fighting in the Elemental Nations, the five natures of chakra, the famous sub-elements, basics of Genjutsu, including dispelling a Genjutsu, famous battles of the shinobi wars, famous shinobi and their styles of fighting, basic tactics, kunai and shurikenjutsu, and the introduction of the first ninjutsu that would become part of Naruto's arsenal. The Kawarimi no Jutsu.

As soon as Iruka and Mizuki, the two sensei, introduced this technique, Naruto obsessed over it for a whole month, since it was his only ninjutsu. It wasn't really necessary, as he already had it mastered by the third day, he needed no seals by the fourth, and didn't need to say its name by the fifth, but it was something else that interested him about it.

Most shinobi only practiced enough to kawarimi with logs or people… but in theory, you could kawarimi with anything, right? So Naruto tried. And succeeded.

There was just one thing… it required multiple tests and experiments over the course of three weeks, and he found it to be absolutely true. It took less chakra to kawarimi with objects that had similar mass or volume to yourself and more the further away they were from your own mass or volume… distance had absolutely no effect on the chakra amount. The smoke that was involved in the technique was also not needed, and was simply the result of leftover chakra used in the technique. In one month's time, Naruto had mastered the jutsu to the point of being able to kawarimi with a moving kunai in two seconds. And any inanimate object in half that time. This was all while most other kids barely had it down to being usable within ten seconds time.

The entire summer that year was spent with Naruto training the now de-fangirled Ino in every aspect he could. Her high chakra control and average reserves made her easy enough to train in his newer version of the kawarimi, and she was pretty smart in other places. She also shared her clan techniques with him, and this is where Naruto learned the true usefulness of Ino, even if he saw her as a friend.

The Yamanaka were a clan of mindwalkers. His kekkai genkai revolved around the mind. It was a perfect match.

The only problem was… the Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique) was the only one Ino knew. So Naruto had only one choice, the two set out to master the technique together. IT was a lot more difficult though.

It took all of two weeks to pull off using it without saying the name. Another week was spent to try and go without using the handseal, until they figured out that was impossible. The seal was an absolute must. So, after that the two had some fun with it. Naruto and Ino would take turns watching each other's body while one used the Shintenshin no Jutsu on a civilian or shinobi and acted like them for a bit. Much havoc was wreaked and much chaos ensued. And no one ever figured out who was the cause of it all!

That small event signaled the true start of their friendship. It was… the first time Naruto had smiled in years. The first person Naruto found he could trust. He found maybe… just maybe he could be merciful to the village and stay. So, at the very end of the summer, four days until the Academy began once more, Naruto told Ino about his tenant. Or more like… he asked her to use the Shintenshin on him. This would insert her into his mindscape.

Although he had been in other's Naruto had never been within his own mindscape, but once Ino used the technique, they both ended up within his mind, which had the form of a sewer.

_"This… is your mindscape, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked worriedly._

_ "I suppose it is. The sewer would definitely reflect my life."_

_ "But… my tousan says that a sewer mindscape would only appear in the most abused individuals."_

_ "Exactly why I said it seems right." Naruto was then struck with a certain sense of… where to go. So he grabbed Ino's hand and began leading her through the sewer pipe, not noticing the blush or smile on his fellow blonde's cheeks. Eventually, they came to a set of large golden gates with a paper marked 'Seal' that seemed to lock it. "So this is where it is." Naruto said quietly._

_ "Where what is?" Ino asked and then gasped as two crimson eyes opened from the darkness behind the cage._

_ A deep voice then spoke. __**"Ningen! Finally you show yourself. And you've even brought me a sacrifice!" **__Ino held Naruto's hand tighter, looking at him, seeing him smile reassuringly at her. This calmed her immensely._

_ "Do not speak as if you are free, prisoner. You cannot touch me so long as you are stuck behind the cage. You hold no power, and instead, I am taking yours. You may be strong, but your thoughts betray you, mighty fox, mighty lord of the foxes, mighty lord of the Tailed Beasts, Kyuubi no Kitsune." Out of the shadows then emerged the large form of the Kyuubi, blood-red cloak of fur shining as nine immense tails swayed behind him and his enormous maw of katana-length teeth showed as he growled at the pair._

_**"Do not get cocky, ningen! One day I will be free, and then I will enjoy killing you!"**_

___Ino looked at Naruto then. "N-Naruto?" The blonde noticed her distinct lack of –kun and found it was disheartening… if he were to lose the only friend he had in this world…_

_ "Ino-chan. You are the first person I've ever told this to. Ino… eleven years ago, on my birthday, when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, it wasn't killed by the Yondaime. No… instead, Ino-chan, since no human could ever slay a biju completely, the Yondaime sealed the fox within an infant born that same day. A boy who would grow up to be hated, shunned, and abused by all but one, very special girl in his life. He would suffer countless beatings that he couldn't stop for fear of the next ones turning into assassination attempts, for the only time he ever prevented one from happening, back when he was five, the very day the orphanage kicked him out, the next week he was jumped by civilians who had one shinobi who trapped him in a Genjutsu so they could beat him._

_ "That same boy would grow up hating the entire village, wishing for their demise, training, studying, and reading, all so it could happen. Except that over the past summer of his life, that same boy found his only friend in the village and is actually, against his own judgement, considering sparing it just so he doesn't have to see her sad, so she won't lose…"_

_ "No." Ino stated just then. "You know that the Shintenshin lets me view your memories at any time? I just saw only a few of them, and they were bad, Naruto-kun… do it. I saw how they treated you, and you don't deserve it. Naruto-kun… I'm with you, all the way. You won't be unavenged. Your pain needs to be dealt out to your torturers."_

After that day, Ino had supplied him with all sorts of ideas and the two had also upped their training once more, with Ino getting scrolls from the Yamanaka Clan Library for their use. Besides the mind jutsus, it also contained Genjutsu and ninjutsu of the Lightning and Water elements. That was good, because after getting ahold of two pieces of chakra paper, it was seen that Ino had the Lightning and Water Natures, while Naruto held the Wind and Lightning. There was just something strange with them.

Ino's had soaked completely on one-third, and crinkled on another third… but the remaining part had began to glow and soon released a small burst of energy outward. And Naruto's was cut in four pieces with one crinkling, one glowing, one becoming dark, and one drawing the other pieces to it and causing them to float around it. Sub-elements. Naruto understood his a little… the last one of his was his kekkai genkai, which he then decided to name the Shinton, and that paper obviously showed his telekinesis, but the other two were difficult. However… Ino's was easy enough to figure it out. Kumo had a relatively common kekkai genkai known as the Ranton, and after some questioning of her father by Ino, it was found out that that's where her now deceased mother was in fact from. Now… it was a matter of figuring out Naruto's.

After much debate and research which took half of the sixth year, it was soon found out what it was. There were five chakra natures, Katon, Fuuton, Raiton, Doton, and Suiton… but there were two others that were harder to find info about. If chakra was a combination of physical and spiritual energy, what would happen if one was used without the other? The Yin and Yang natures, that's what. Yin was the spiritual aspect and Yang was the physical, while Yin was cold, Yang was hot, Yin was mind where Yang was body, but most importantly… Yin was darkness where Yang was light.

And that's where the last two natures Naruto had were. If Lightning was energy, then the combination of it with Yin would draw energy in and with Yang would instead expel it in any form. These two were named the Houton (Light Release) and Meiton (Dark Release) soon afterwards. After some experimentation and time, the end of sixth year to be exact, the pair of blondes had at least one technique a piece in each of their sub-elements.

Sixth year itself was rather eventful. The academics of that year included two more jutsu, the Bunshin and Henge no Jutsu, both of which were replaceable with his Shingen. Other than that, they also learned about the cultures of the Five Great Shinobi Villages, their main styles, about the greatest clans of the Elemental Nations, about more advanced tactics, storage scrolls, the advantages of Taijutsu vs. Kenjutsu and vice-versa, different types of ninjutsu, what were the requirements of something being a kinjutsu, more history of the world, and more. Naruto duly noted that the Uzumaki clan and more advanced fuinjutsu were not mentioned, even if they wore their symbols on headbands and the Jounin uniform. It was… disgusting.

Then there was the practical lessons. Those were mainly just target practice, taijutsu spars, and ninjutsu practice. Every one of which Naruto and Ino topped the rankings every time, with Sasuke just behind Ino. And Sakura would always be last. How could that girl ever be a shinobi with the confidence problems she had?

And then just four days ago, the Genin Exams had been held, and Naruto had no problem getting perfect scores in everything. True, Mizuki had attempted to stop him on every single of the five test: Written, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu (which was only dispelling), and the final test that was a no-holds barred tournament where anything, including killing, was acceptable. He overcame every attempt though and came out a Rookie Shinobi of the Year. Ino easily got Rookie Kunoichi of the Year with little competition. Hinata was easily the smartest one there in both theory and practice, but she was far too nice to hurt anyone. Sakura was the smartest one in books, but had no motivation to do any practical because she was a hopeless fangirl. It was all too easy for her.

The only other person Naruto cared to know in ranking was whoever the aptly named 'Dead Last' was. And lo and behold… it was Nara Shikamaru. Since the boy slept through every lesson and barely passed the written tests and the Genin Exams, he was given a collective score just a few points behind the other class slackers, Chouji and Kiba. So, just why did it matter who the Dobe of the Class was?

The Hokage grouped the teams, and he _always _paired the Shinobi of the Year, Kunoichi of the Year and the Dobe as one team, without fail. That meant that Ino, Shikamaru and himself would make one team.

Now, four days later, Naruto was stuck all alone in the Forest of Death, where he basically lived, because Ino's father had taken her out of the village for a small trip to train her for two weeks until the teams would be announced. It had only been four days since she left, and Naruto missed his only connection to this Kami-forsaken village. The only thing he had to remember her by while she was gone was the black pyramid around his neck that she had given to him a year ago. It was actually a symbol of the mind that Yamanaka clan head, heirs or heiresses would only give to their most trusted friends, and Naruto used it as telekinesis practice to float around because it was _very _heavy. For an amulet anyways.

With a sigh, Naruto let himself fall to the ground slowly and landed on his feet. "May as well see what I can do… maybe I can persuade the Hokage to give me a jutsu scroll for making genin… or maybe spy on a shinobi practicing his own so I can learn it myself?" With a shrug, Naruto set off to go and find more knowledge.

Because as he knew, Knowledge is Power, and he needed power to destroy this Kami-forsaken village. Knowledge and Ino-chan.

_**Chapter End!**_

_**So, how was the Prologue? Any good? Really bad? Somewhere in between?**_

_**Eh, doesn't matter, it's the prologue and the next chapter will be much better. Anyways, everything in this chapter has meaning and also, don't worry about the rushing of this chapter, most of the things mentioned, and some that aren't will be visited via flashback.**_

_**At this point in the story, Naruto's skills are probably… mid to high-Chuunin with Ino weaker than him by a hair. And from here on, he will have to work to gain every skill, even if he is a genius.**_

_**I don't think there's anything else to say except…**_

_**R&R! PM! Flamers will be subjected to watching Gai and Lee's Sunset Genjutsu!**_

_**Until next time, Orpheus out!**_


	2. Chapter I

_**Shinton no Naruto**_

_**Disclaimer: Own Naruto, I do not. Unfortunate, it is. Hm?**_

_**Anyways… I'm releasing this chapter so Shinton no Naruto isn't reduced to a simple prologue. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter I**_

In the final class of the year, two weeks after the Genin Exams, sat the graduating class awaiting their team placements. Akimichi Chouji was busy munching on his potato chips with Nara Shikamaru next to him, predictably sleeping on the desk. Uchiha Sasuke was busy brooding with half of the girls admiring his emo ways with hearts in their eyes, which of course included Haruno Sakura. On one side of the room was Aburame Shino, who had every seat around him empty because of his… tenants. Well… almost empty. Hyuuga Hinata was sitting behind him, mostly because Shino never talked to the timid girl. Inuzuka Kiba was trying, and failing, to flirt with some civilian girl. In the far corner in the back of the room were Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino, the only blondes of the whole class.

Naruto was wearing his usual black outfit with robe, amulet and all. Ino wore a tight, short-sleeved, dark purple, almost black, shirt that showed off her belly and accentuated her growing… assets nicely, the same shade shorts and a short skirt over that, both hugging her legs in a pleasing way, shinobi sandals, and a purple obi around her waist. Through her obi were two sheathed daggers, one on each of her hips.

"So, what's with the daggers, Ino-chan?" Naruto asked, as he had just noticed them. He had been too preoccupied earlier with noticing… everything else about her. Over those two weeks of her absence, the blonde had only just noticed how much he missed her.

She smiled. The girl had _definitely _noticed her crush checking her out, and she enjoyed it immensely. "Tousan is teaching me kaasan's fighting style through scrolls she left me. I already learned another Ranton technique and have the basic katas of the style down." Naruto smiled at her.

"That's great, Ino-chan!" Naruto said with a true smile and laughed inwardly at how no one could even hear him or her. The whole conversation had been mental, Naruto simply hearing her thoughts and pushing his own into Ino's mind. "I got really bored with you gone for two weeks. I mean… I did get some training in, but Konoha just felt… empty." Ino's lips twitched into a sly smile.

"So… you missed me then?" Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Sometimes, you're the worst. Of course I did." His fellow blonde smiled wider and placed her hand on his own.

"Well, just so you know, I missed you too, Naru-kun." She said with a soft smile, which the Uzumaki easily returned. Just then, Iruka showed up in the class, followed by Mizuki. He began to try and speak, but no one would listen, and so he used his infamous **Big Headed no Jutsu** to get everyone's attention. After that was done, he smiled, the silver-haired Mizuki right behind him, scowling and glaring at Naruto.

"Good, now that I have your attention… it's time to announce the genin team placements." Everyone, even Shikamaru paid attention at this point. "Alright, Team 1 will be… Naruto ignored the first six teams. Each and every one of those were purely civilian/fangirl teams, and would all fail. Then the first of the few teams that mattered were called. "Team 7 will be consisted of Uchiha Sasuke," the 'precious Uchiha-sama' simply grunted response. "Haruno Sakura," the pink-haired banshee screeched loud enough for Akamaru to whine and Kiba to growl. "and Inuzuka Kiba." The Inuzuka heir growled even louder.

"No way! Akamaru and I will be deaf in a week!" He protested. Iruka simply shrugged.

"Be that as it may, Kiba." Sakura looked like she would protest. "Hokage-sama is in control of team placements and makes choices based on skills and team purposes. Yours is obviously an all-rounded team with a tai and ninjutsu specialist with Sakura having the ability to study either gen or medical jutsu." Kiba grumbled but stayed quiet.

"Moving on, Team 8 will consist of Aburame Shino," silent as usual. "Hyuuga Hinata," a deep blush for no apparent reason. "and Akimichi Chouji." Munch, munch, munch. No complaints there, one was too uncaring, another was too shy, and the last was too involved in his chips. "Team 9 is still in rotation, and as such, Team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru," Troublesome. "Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Naruto." The two blondes in the back simply smirked. "Team 11 shall consist of Kurama Yakumo," she simply stayed quiet and was drawing in a notepad. "Shimura Sai," he had a fake smile in place. "and Sarutobi Enshin." The boy was about as tall as Sasuke with brown eyes and brown hair. He wore a black shirt and fishnet over it with black cargo shorts and shinobi sandals as well as a very dark green vest and had a bostaff across his back. Enshin was the eldest grandson of Hiruzen, being the only son of his deceased daughter who died in the Kyuubi attack. He simply sighed and nodded acknowledgement.

"And since Team 12 is still in rotation, Team 13 will be consisting of Kuroga Kanami," Kanami was from one of the minor clans of Konoha that split off from the Inuzuka three generations ago, and instead of using dogs, they used wolves and held the same Contract. Kanami wore her ebpny locks in a tight bun atop her head with two stray locks framing her ivory face and bringing out her obsidian eyes. She wore a tight black battle kimono with silver edging and split at the sides up to her thighs, a jian across her back and on her desk was a wolf pup with snow white fur. She simply smiled cheerfully. "Fenikkusu Kurohi," The Fenikkusu clan was a minor clan on the verge of being a major player in Konoha that had an immense control of fire and also had the Enton (Blaze Release) kekkai genkai born in some of the members by combining Fire and Yin chakra that allowed complete control over any source of fire. Kurohi had straight reddish-blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and bright crimson eyes. He wore a simple dark red trench coat over his black ANBU-like uniform and had a chokuto on his hip. "and Yabun Mutai." The Yabun were holders of a little-known doujutsu, the Kurogan (Dark Eye), that allowed them complete control over shadows in all three stages. Mutai had bright white hair that rose up in spikes, green eyes flecked with black dots in the iris, and pale skin. He wore an onyx-colored robe that covered every inch of him save for his hands, which wore black gloves, and feet, which had shinobi sandals and were covered in black bandages. He wore a cruel half-smirk that made some people question his relation to Orochimaru. "Go take lunch and be back in one hour for your sensei." Iruka disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Mizuki followed afterwards, glaring at Naruto. The students began their rush to get out the door when Team 8 and Shikamaru approached the resident blondes. Naruto read their thoughts easily.

_"I'm with them? Troublesome…"_

_ "I can't believe Shika and me are going to be separated…"_

_ "I-It's N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun…"_

_ "It would be logical to assume that Naruto and Ino are likely dangerous… and as such should not be made an enemy of…"_

The blonde genius had to keep from laughing. He already had Hinata under his thumb without trying? Another clan heiress fangirl… and then there was Shika and Chouji… both would fall to mental manipulation easily and Shino would simply need to be made to see how 'logical' a certain option is. "Hello there, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino." Naruto said in his usual cold voice that betrayed no emotion. Danzou might be a total prick… but his lessons in emotion control could come in handy when you can scan his mind. The Uchiha's totally deserved what they got by his hand too.

"H-h-hello N-Na-Naruto-k-k-kun." Hinata spoke quietly. She then eeped when she saw Ino's glare and jumped, terrified of the blonde. Naruto glanced at her.

"That's not very nice, Ino-chan." Naruto commented with a small smile and a bit of humor in his voice. This surprised every single person there… Naruto always spoke coldly and he never smiled… smirked maybe, but never smiled. And he just did both to Ino. At this point… Hinata's heart almost shattered, but she held together and resolved _'I will get him to look, speak, and smile at me like that one day!' _ Inwardly, Naruto chuckled to himself. On the outside… "Now, how can I help you?" Naruto asked, once again cold.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru stated. "Well… we're a team, so we should probably have lunch together, and Chouji's by friend, so he said he could get both of our teams food at the Akimishi Barbeque for free." Naruto smiled at that, but it wasn't cheerful… or friendly. It was a cold, cruel half-smile.

"Well… this is troublesome, Shikamaru. Because I'm not allowed in any eating establishments within Konoha save for Ichiraku Ramen, the Dango Shop, one bar on the East part of Konoha, and all the places in the Red Light District." This caught the Nara's attention. Ichiraku's was a decent place, as was the Dango Shop, but… the eastern part of Konoha was where many criminals stayed. Then the Red Light District… that was strange, why would all the shadiest places in the village allow him entrance, but not the respectable places? Money was money… right? "Why don't you go with Chouji? This could be one of the last times you two can hang out in peace without one of you suddenly being called on a mission or something like that." With subtle mental prodding, the Nara shrugged.

"I suppose you're right." He stated and they left. Naruto looked at Ino.

"Where are we going then?" Naruto smiled.

"Alright, Ino-chan. We need to head down to the Other Side and get some information." The blonde girl frowned.

"You know I hate going there… I get all those looks…" Naruto smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"No worries, I'll protect you. No one will hurt my Ino-chan." The Yamanaka heiress blushed bright red and elsewhere a certain bluenette felt like someone was taking her title away…

"Fine, but you owe me after this." Naruto smiled.

"Of course, Ino-chan. Anything you want." The sudden grin on her face made Naruto almost afraid, but he shook it off.

"Good. Let's get this over with." In a single second the two were gone from there spot with a kunai in their place…

_**Konoha's West Side, The Other Side**_

__The Other Side was a shady bar in the second worst part of Konoha, with the first being the Red Light District (which by coincidence, or not, was where the Hokage got Naruto an apartment). The building itself was two-storied and guarded on the outside by two burly men who could've been blacksmiths and each carried a club with steel studs around the top. The exterior had brown walls and large, oaken doors with a narrow slit on it that allowed a single person to see outside and had no windows. On the ground were many kunai on the floor that were there for one single purpose.

One of the guards felt the telltale sign of chakra and grinned at his partner who smiled as they saw the only two kids allowed in the place. "Ah, you are back Naruto, Ino? Here to see the Boss, I'm guessing?" Naruto smiled and Ino sighed before shrugging.

"'Course we are, Ushi." Naruto told the first. "We only have an hour until we have to be back at the Academy though." The second guard, a man who went by Zou, suddenly realized the day.

"Today you guys get your teams?" He asked. The two nodded and the guards smiled before knocking on the door three times. The eye slit opened to reveal a pair of pale orbs.

"Who is it?" Two blondes looked at the door.

"Let us in, Tora." Naruto demanded and the eyes widened before he opened the door and shut it after they came in, quickly locking all seven of the deadbolts again. Tora was revealed to be none other than… a Hyuuga. A Main Branch Hyuuga, in fact. He had jet black hair tied in a top knot and wore a trench coat over his ANBU uniform, complete with tiger mask on the side of his head. No one ever used their real names here… except Naruto and Ino. But they were a special case. "So, Tora, what you got for us this week?" The man just grinned and handed him a scroll.

"That, gaki, is what I picked up on missions this week. A katana of the finest making is in there, three rubies of the finest cut, and a ring that belonged to the Earth Daimyo's daughter who we were tasked with… falling victim to an accident on the Mizu-Tsuchi border. And what do you have for me?" Naruto smiled and tossed a scroll to Tora.

"That's an enhanced storage seal that can carry twice as much as a normal one. Just copy it exactly onto another scroll and you'll have double space. Nice doing business with you." The Hyuuga smiled.

"Pleasure's all mine, Naruto-san." The pair walked on through the bar. IT was very wide open, more room on the inside than the out because of Naruto's fascination with seals. He had 'borrowed' some books and scrolls on fuinjutsu from the Jounin section of the Konoha library, which he wasn't supposed to be in, but invisibility had its perks. Anyways, he drew a complex enlargement seal on the inside walls of this place that made the inside three times as large as the outside and the top floor, which was the Boss's personal rooms, were five times as large. The bottom floor had a bar that looked new as well as stools that looked the same (cleaning and stasis seals are so useful). Tables were set up around the edges and the center of the room was reserved for… fighting. The Boss encouraged bar fights as long as they stayed in the ring and even had tournaments that paid out big. Bets were obviously abundant on those days. On all the walls were shelves and racks of weapons as well as pictures of all the loyal patrons of the Other Side. Naruto and Ino each had a picture among them.

True to Ino's guess, she was receiving looks from some of the patrons that weren't really regular here. They didn't last long though… as Naruto, Tora, or one of the other regulars would usually glare and/or punch whoever did check her out. Everyone saw Naruto and Ino as their little brother and sister here, and the Boss… he was the father everyone here never had.

Or maybe the grandfather?

Anyways… the two headed upstairs, greeting everyone they passed by who knew them with smiles and waves. This was one place Naruto felt comfortable. Everyone here knew of his Fox… and no one cared. They were just Naruto-otouto and Ino-imouto here. The two hit the top floor and looked around for their target. This place was big… about as large as one of the Training Grounds, and only two rooms. The first was a large library of scrolls and books that anyone was welcome to peruse, and no one to take. Each shelf was filled and organized by Naruto himself, as he liked to do sorting and it was great practice for his telekinesis. On one end of the place was two chairs in front of the fireplace and the other side had the door to the Boss' room. But the Boss was comfortably sitting by the fireplace with a scroll in hand.

Naruto and Ino headed over there and Naruto sat in the chair, Ino firmly plopping into his lap, as she refused to stand every time they came here. Naruto had stopped protesting the third week… they waited patiently for the Boss to notice them, and meanwhile…

Ino grinned at her blonde crush and thought _very _loudly _"Oh, Naru-kun~ is this why we came? Just so you could get a pretty girl in your lap? We could've done this in the class… and maybe kissed a little too." _ Naruto barely kept his blush down and smiled at her.

_"OF course Ino-chan, this is exactly why we're here. I wanted us to come to one of the shadiest places in Konoha, risk detection, and possibly get in trouble with the Council and your father… just so I could get a beautiful young woman like you in my lap." _ Ino's attempts were futile, and she blushed a deep crimson, looking into Naruto's azure orbs intensely.

_"Y-you really think I'm beautiful?" _ She asked just as the Boss closed his text and cleared his throat.

The Boss was an older man, a retired shinobi and veteran of the Third Shinobi World War. He had obsidian hair that was tied back in a ponytail with streaks of grey along the sides of his head. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with short sleeves under fishnet and had on a pair of the same shade pants as well as a pair of shinobi sandals on and a gnarled staff was leaning against his chair. His eyes were a bright silver color with flecks of black and a rim of violet while his skin was a palish hue. He was also the illegitimate son of Uchiha Neishin– who was the grandson of Uchiha Izuna, Madara's brother– and Hyuuga Nagami– who was a Main Branch member and now one of the Hyuuga Elder Council– and grew up outside either clan. His eyes were stronger than either clan, as he held the Sharingan, Byakugan, Mangekyou Sharingan, and also a Doujutsu that was a combination of all three without the weaknesses of any, called the Tsukigan (Moon's Eye) after its silver color which allowed him the predictory and copying skills of the Sharingan, range and ability to see through things of the Byakugan as well as the abilities of the Mangekyou without the blindness. No one even knew his real name except the Hokage and for the two children in front of him.

"How are my favorite two genin doing?" He asked with a cheerful smile. Despite his smile… the Boss had a dangerous aura around him and could probably compete with Uchiha Itachi, despite his age. The two blondes smiled back. "Finally get together?" The two then blushed furiously… but Ino didn't get up. She found it comfortable and even leaned into Naruto's body.

"N-no, Boss…" Ino said and then pouted. "I wish we would… but my plans are almost complete to do that!" Ino stated with a mad grin while Naruto shuddered and the Boss smiled.

"We need something Boss…" Naruto said seriously. "What information do you have on the Nara clan and… Sarutobi Asuma?" The Boss suddenly became all business.

"Wanting to control your team effectively? Very well… I'll tell you everything I know about the deer and monkey clans…"

_**Academy, One Hour Later**_

__Naruto and Ino sat in their desks in the back of the classroom, observing as everyone came in. After they left the Other Side, they had made copies of a few jutsu scrolls to practice later that day. Naruto had gotten **Genjutsu: Shigen (Illusion Technique: Death Illusion) **which caused fear in a weak-minded target by showing them the image of the Shinigami coming for them. Naruto would learn it and make a Shingen version later. He also copied a book on advanced level physics using a seal he had created that made a copy of any text into a scroll. Ino had copied **Raiton: Gian (Lightning Release: False Darkness) **which both of them would learn and also **Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Gunshot) **that she would learn on her own.

At last the last group walked in, which were Team 7 (ironically enough since they would be last to leave as well). And not two minutes later, the first sensei walked in.

It was Gekko Hayate and Shiranui Genma who came. One was lightly coughing and the other looked bored. (Any guesses who did what?) Hayate announced "Team 13 *cough* you're mine!"

Genma simply called "Come on, Team 11."

The two teams left and then came in just the pair Naruto was waiting for. Asuma and Kurenai.

"Team 8, please follow me." Kurenai said with a small smile.

Asuma took a drag on his cigarette before saying, "Let's go, Team 10!" and they went. Ready to be an official team of genin, even if one found it troublesome, two more thought this would be the perfect opportunity.

_Original Jutsu_

**Genjutsu: Shigen (Illusion Technique: Death Illusion) The user shows the illusion of the Shinigami to a target, making the weak-minded, weak-willed, and just plain weak terrified and possibly faint/commit suicide. D-rank.**

_**And that's Chapter End!**_

_**Slightly short compared to things like Kyuudou and Tenchi Sennin, I know, but I really wanted to get this out today. Anyways, even though it's just a bit of filler, what'd you think? I like to know all of your opinions so…**_

_**R&R! PM! Flamers will be subjected to a Genjutsu of Gai and Kakashi making out, both in green spandex!**_

_**Until next time… Orpheus out!**_


	3. Chapter II

_**Shinton no Naruto**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Naruto.**_

_**Hey guys! Welcome to the next chapter of Shinton no Naruto! This is one of the only chapters I have written in its entirety right now, so here it is.**_

_**Not really any reviews to answer so, here's…**_

_**Chapter II**_

"Why don't we start by introducing ourselves?" Team 10 was gathered in a circle on a training ground, 12 to be precise. Asuma was sitting in a lotus position, Shikamaru was laying down and staring at the clouds, while Ino was sitting in Naruto's lap as he was leaning again a tree on the training ground. The place itself was a large field with a ring of oak trees surrounding it and a stream that cut the field in two. Training dummies and posts were set up in groups of six at the four corners of the place the center was clear of anything but large rocks meant for a spar with rocky terrain. "I'll start. My name is Sarutobi Asuma and I like fighting, smoking, and eating barbeque with my friends. I dislike civilians who think they know better about the world of ninja than the Hokage. My hobbies are training and being around anyone I think of as a friend, especially a certain red-eyed woman…" He cleared his throat. "And my dreams include training you guys to be a great team and leading the Sarutobi clan to being a greater clan than it is now."

Shikamaru then sighed. "What a drag… I'm Nara Shikamaru. It's too troublesome to have any likes besides Shogi and sleeping. I dislike too much work. My only hobbies are watching clouds and playing shogi against formidable opponents. I don't really have a dream… I just want to have an average life as an average shinobi. I want to marry a regular girl who's not super pretty or super ugly and have two kids, first a girl then a boy. I'll retire when my daughter gets married and my son is a successful ninja and just play shogi or go, a nice, carefree and leisurely retirement." Naruto and Ino looked at Shikamaru with a look that said 'Are you serious?' though he didn't see it because he was too busy watching the clouds.

"Typical Shikamaru." Ino said. "Well, I'm Yamanaka Ino and I like training with Naruto, growing flowers, and mastering my clan techniques. I dislike anyone who hates someone who has no control of something in their life. My hobbies are running the Yamanaka flower shop and training with Naruto-kun as often as I can. My dream is to become a great clan head and help Naruto-kun in his own dreams."

Naruto looked at each of the people gathered and gave a cold smile. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are my own, as are my dislikes. My hobbies are training to become the best shinobi and I don't trust any of you besides Ino-chan with my dreams, simple as that."

Ino smiled at that admission while Asuma looked at the blonde, curious. "Anyways," Asuma said, "I can't train you three yet, as you aren't genin at this point." Shikamaru was up faster than anyone thought possible.

"What do you mean aren't genin yet?" He asked.

Naruto could hear Asuma's thoughts loud and clear. "He means that no way could just passing those tests at the Academy could prepare us for the lives of genin. So, I'm assuming that there is another test we'll take, Asuma-sensei?" The smoking man smiled.

"That is quite correct, Naruto." Asuma said with no small amount of pride in his voice at having an intelligent on his team. "Be here tomorrow at 7AM for the actual genin test." He ordered and left in a swirl of leaves. Shikamaru sighed and literally… fell asleep right where he was laying. Ino looked at her crush, even though she knew it was more than a crush she felt, with a questioning look.

"Let's go." She nodded and the two left in a kawarimi elsewhere into town.

Shikamaru stayed asleep as if nothing had happened.

_**Red Light District**_

The Red Light District was the one section of town where the worst of the worst, the scumbags, drug dealers, prostitutes, anyone that was up to something illegal, was. It also happened to house Konoha's resident 'demon'. Everyone that was in this specific part of time knew the blonde, and his female companion. Not a single person here had a grudge against him, even the lowest crime bosses, the worst rapists, the most immoral criminals found him to be somewhat of a little brother.

That's why he was never broke.

Criminals made good money, not necessarily in a good way, but the money was good nonetheless. Naruto, not being part of a clan himself, needed a way to make money, and so he turned to ninja-esque jobs he could find with either the Boss, or within the Red Light District. Just as he and Ino did now.

They stood before a tall man with spiked green hair, a goatee of the same color, Kumo dark skin, black suit and tie, and polished boots. This was Nagamushi Mujou, a crime lord within Konoha of one of the three gangs in the village. While the Boss controlled the Kage no Konoha (Shadow of the Leaf), Mujou, who was generally called the Rattlesnake from his slippery dealings, was in charge of Taisei no Chi (the Order of Blood). Naruto always thought that they could come up with less… creepy names for their gangs. But, whatever.

"So, do you have a job for us, Rattlesnake?" Naruto asked the tall man. The slimy grin he gave only further added context to his name.

"Oh… that I do." He stated. "See, there's this new guy down in the warehouse district, runs out of Warehouse 2, and he thinks he can just go and steal my business without paying my tax? Not gonna work. I need you, Fox, and your friend there, Flower, to go and… clear him out. You can keep everything from his stores, you get his warehouse, and also 5000 ryo for him, plus another 500 for every one of his cronies you take out. I'll even buy all of his… less than legal wares off of you, 200 ryo to the pound. Same prices as always."

"Good, I'll have this guy taken out in no time." Naruto stated confidently.

_**Warehouse 2**_

Zou Shiro was not a man that feared much. He was, after all, from one of the Crime Families of the Elemental Nations. He wasn't the heir, no… he was merely a third cousin to the Crime Boss of the Zou from Suna, but he had seen many things that would drive a lesser man insane. He had seen many beheadings, he had killed many men, he knew what fear was, and how to make other people fear him. He wasn't much of a brute himself, no, he was an intelligent man, one who thought things out before he did them.

That's how he had stayed alive and out of the ANBU's reach back in Kaze no Kuni, no matter what village he was in.

Shiro did not look very impressive at first glance, he was only 5'7" with slicked black hair, black eyes, lightly tanned skin, and wore a business suit, but he had spent his teenage years learning all about psychological warfare, about how to change your facial expression just so to get a specific message across. No one would ever be able to tell he was lying, since he was in complete control of his body at all times. He was a deceiver, a backstabber, a true criminal.

Shiro feared little… but he was fearing these blondes as if they were the Shinigami himself…

He could do nothing but watch as the boy never touched a single one, but he seemed to push, pull and crush them with a wave of his hand. The girl was shooting lasers, bolts of lightning and spitting high-pressured water at people, killing them. They were obviously shinobi. In less than two minutes, his men had dropped from 200 to less than fifty, and they had surrounded their boss.

Naruto smirked as he laid eyes on the drug dealer and his men. This was just so easy.

The Uzumaki watched as they surrounded the man in the middle. "Zou Shiro, you were warned about not paying Rattlesnake's tax. Now… you must pay the price. In blood."

Shiro glared at the blonde. "You will die here, gaki." Naruto smiled coldly at him.

"I think not. No… it is you who shall die, but not quite yet." Naruto glanced at Ino. "Do it." She nodded with a cruel smirk and held the ram seal, except she was pointing her fingers at the crowd of criminals.

**"Ranton: Rai Nagare no Jutsu. (Gale Release: Lightning Current Technique)" **From her index fingers, a stream of bluish-white lightning that seemed almost liquefied seemed to jump out to one man, then it flew to another, and another… until all fifty of the remaining subordinates of Shiro were being electrocuted, steam rising from their bodies as they convulsed sickeningly, mouths partly opened in a silent scream and eyes wide. Then one dropped… and another… and another… until Naruto, Ino, and Shiro were the only living beings in the warehouse. Ino stopped her technique and nearly fell over, if not for Naruto having caught her. She smiled gratefully at him and wrapped an arm around his shouder for support as his arm wrapped her waist.

"Now, Shiro… come!" The jinchuuriki held his hand out, palm facing the man, and focused his mind. _**'Shinton: Yoseru!" (Mind Release: Attract) **_he thought, and Shiro suddenly was forced towards him by some unseen force. _'I really must train my telekinesis' attraction for larger objects.' _ Shiro was then forced to kneel before the teenage boy by immense KI, sweating profusely as he saw his death a thousand ways. He looked up to see Naruto's cruel smirk and cold eyes… and he felt his fear intensify.

Then he witnessed the blonde's eyes change from cold cerulean to pupiless dark purple with filmy white sclera. **"Shingan." (Mind's Eye) **He spoke coldly. Shiro found he couldn't break eye contact with those cold, merciless eyes and soon he was reliving all his memories one by one in quick succession. In a single second, his childhood was gone, unable to be remembered. In the next he lost his teenage years. Then his twenties. His thirties. Finally, after his most recent years up until now, when he was 41, were gone… he collapsed with blank eyes, those of a coma.

In two seconds even that dull light left his eyes as an invisible blade of telekinetic making sliced through his throat, severing his head from his body.

The two blonde teens looked at each other and Ino smirked at her more than crush. "You really know how to show a girl a good time, you know that? This was really fun, Naru-kun." Her voice was sultry, even if she was close to chakra exhaustion.

He smiled at her with that foxy grin only she ever saw… the one that made her heart leap and her legs nearly collapse. "Only the best for you, Ino-chan." He replied right back. Then his usually cold eyes showed only concern for her. "Are you alright? You used a lot of chakra with that last technique."

She smiled at him, a blush across her cheeks at his concern for her. _'Kami… I pity Sakura so much. Sasuke will never ever be concerned for her, and here I am… so close to getting mine to admit his feelings to me… well… at least showing concern. And I still have that favor from him for going to the Other Side… wonder if he'll go on a date with me?' _ "I'm fine, Naru-kun… don't you worry about me." She said and stood up straighter with a weak smile. It might've been more convincing if her legs hadn't buckled just then, forcing him to catch her again.

Naruto sighed. "Please don't lie, Ino-chan." He scolded her and held her once more as he focused on gathering all the heads off of these bodies and sealing them with his telekinetic abilities. When they were gathered into three scrolls, he sealed that in his right arm, which had a storage tattoo, and looked at her. With a shrug, he picked her up bridal style, her giving an 'Eep!' like a certain bluenette, at the sudden movement. She easily got comfortable though, snuggling into his chest.

"You're right, Naru-kun." She said. "I am very exhausted, in fact, you should probably carry me like this until I feel better." She said with only a slight blush that she hid easily. Naruto shook his head at her antics and performed a kawarimi to get back to Rattlesnake's place and get his payment.

_**Training Ground 12**_

Team 10 all stood before their sensei.

"Alright, team, here's the deal." He held up three scrolls and tossed one to Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru each. "Each of these scrolls has a certain amount of supplies. You are to only use what is in these in this test, so drop all of your other equipment and give it to me so that I can seal it up until later."

"Asuma-sensei?" Naruto asked. "My clothes themselves are equipment, because of the seals I have placed on them. What should I do? I also have storage seals in the form of tattoos on my body." Asuma raised his eyebrows at this admission from the blonde, but passed it off as his Uzumaki heritage.

"Don't use anything from either one. The rules to this test are simple. On me are three kunai here on my waist." The genin saw that, one was blue, one red, and one white. "Each one matches one of your scrolls. You are to get the one that matches your scroll in order to pass this test and become a genin."

"Hai, sensei." They said, with one muttering "Troublesome." With that, Asuma disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru stated. "Did you see it too, Naruto?"

"The object of this test?" Naruto asked with a small smile. "Yeah, teamwork. I, with the blue scroll, might get the white kunai, which is Ino's, so we have to use teamwork to make sure everyone gets theirs. Why don't we see what these scrolls contain, ne?"

"Yeah…" And they did just that. Shikamaru's red scroll had twenty kunai, sixty shuriken, ten feet of ninja wire and three explosive notes. Ino's hite scrolls had forty kunai, twenty shuriken, six feet of ninja wire, and twenty explosive notes. Naruto's blue scroll had ten kunai, no shuriken, forty feet of ninja wire, and forty explosive notes.

"So, each can be used for specific traps." Naruto stated. "Asuma is giving us a hint. We can't take on a jonin head-on, even with all three of us. So we need to be smart with it."

"I've got a plan, guys…" Shikamaru said, going into challenge mode so that his complete attention was on solving this problem.

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

Asuma took another drag of his cigarette as he kept his ears open for his genin's movements. _'They're all smart. That much is certain. So, I have no doubt that they'll have figured out the trick to this test relatively easily. It also seems that Naruto and Ino are good at chakra suppression, while Shikamaru doesn't know how to do it. From reports though, the two blondes are inseparable, so it is only inevitable that they would train together. Wonder how long until they get together? Get it together, Asuma. But, there is no doubt in my mind that those two have almost flawless teamwork, they only have to glance at each other and they seem to know what the other is going to say. And if my fair ability in chakra sensing that I trained in is anything to go by… each of them has unlocked at least one element to work in. Too bad I wasn't born a chakra sensor like Onee-chan… she was a talented sensor as we've ever had in this village. Too bad she died from the Kyuubi… but I won't hold Naruto responsible for that, he's not the Fox, unlike some seem to think.'_

Asuma was then brought out of his thoughts by said blonde appearing after throwing a pair of shuriken at him. Asuma jumped back to avoid them and smiled at the blonde. "Finally show up, ne? I was beginning to think that you three had quit." The boy smirked and threw three more shuriken, probably that had been given to him by one of the others. The Sarutobi clan head threw his own shuriken to block them, and suddenly heard a shout of **"Raiton: Byakurai!" (Lightning Release: Pale Lightning) **and jumped to the left to avoid the white lightning bolt that tried to singe him.

"Teamwork, good." He took another drag of his cigarette before taking out a pair of kunai. "Let's dance." Asuma disappeared in a burst of speed and aimed for Naruto's head with a kick, only to hit a shuriken he had kawarimied with and was forced to dodge a kunai sent for his skull that was now embedded into a tree. _'Replacing with a shuriken? That… that hasn't been seen since Uchiha Mikoto, who was master of that technique. HE must've figured out the secret.' _

Asuma cut off his thoughts as he heard **"Suiton: Teppodama!" **and was forced to kawarimi with a log to get out of the way. He threw both kunai in hand at Naruto, who went through three handseals before slamming his hands on the floor. **"Raifuinjutsu: Heki!" (Lightning Sealing Technique: Wall) **Lightning shot from his hands and singed the ground in a certain pattern before the earth rose up in a wall not unlike the **"Doton: Doryuheki" **and blocked both kunai. Another kawarimi with the kunai that was earlier put into the tree by Naruto himself, he was jumping off said tree towards Asuma. The wind-user grinned at the challenge. **"Futon: Daitoppa!" **Naruto's eyes widened and he threw a shuriken to the left before using a kawarimi with it and landing safely.

"You definitely are rookie of the year, Naruto. Not even many jonin, including myself, can use the kawarimi with anything smaller than a log. Shunshin is much easier. Let's see how well you can do against me if I go up a level, ne?" The blonde smirked and pulled out another shuriken and threw it just past Asuma. The jonin looked back and saw over two dozen shuriken coming from behind him and shunshined into a tree, followed by Naruto's kawarimi. They now stood about ten feet apart.

"Let's see how you do against two geniuses and a Yamanaka, ne?" Naruto said confidently as he went through seals. **"Raiton: Raigetsu!" (Lightning Release: Lightning Crescent) **A kunai he now held was suddenly covered in lightning chakra before he slashed at Asuma and said chakra formed a crescent slash of electrical energy that came straight for him. The jonin leapt to another branch as he heard another jutsu being cast. **"Ranton: Kami Reeza!" (Gale Release: Divine Laser) **A bluish-white beam suddenly same from below him to the side and by the way it was incinerating anything in its path, Asuma dodged it by jumped even higher.

That's when he finally saw Shikamaru, who took a kunai and slashed at a ninja wire next to him and suddenly a salvo of nearly thirty shuriken headed straight for the jonin. Asuma used a kawarimi to go elsewhere and suddenly found himself surrounded by three kunai with explosive tags on them about to explode, so he used another kawarimi to find himself in front of Shikamaru yet again… and unable to move. **"Kagemane no Jutsu **success." He stated with a smirk as two other figures dropped from the trees, one was Naruto, and the other was another Shikamaru, who quickly became Ino after a cloud of smoke made her henge disappear.

"You got me, team. What'll you do now?" Asuma asked as Shikamaru made Asuma grab all three kunai and drop them, embedding them into the tree. Naruto then exclaimed **"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" **and the three kunai were soon replaced by regular kunai.

Despite his defeat by three genin, three very intelligent genin, but genin nonetheless, Asuma could only feel pride at his new team. They would go far. "Alright you three, you pass." They all smiled. "Now Shikamaru… can you please let me go!"

**Original Jutsu**

**Ranton: Rai Nagare no Jutsu (Gale Release: Lightning Current Technique) User creates a liquefied bolt of lightning that jumps between objects that can conduct electricity, such as metals or living bodies. B-rank**

**Shinton: Yoseru (Mind Release: Attract) By utilizing the user's mental powers, they can force an object to come to them. The larger the object, the more concentration and chakra must be used. C-rank.**

**Raifuinjutsu: Heki (Lightning Sealing Technique: Wall) The user creates a seal on a substance with the kanji of 'Wall' using their lightning affinity. Whatever the seal in on is what the wall will be made of. Level 4 Fuinjutsu.**

**Raiton: Raigetsu (Lightning Release: Lightning Crescent) The user coats a blade in lightning chakra and slashes, releasing it all at once in a crescent-shaped slash of electrical energy. C-rank.**

**Ranton: Kami Reeza (Gale Release: Divine Laser) The user brings their palms together and charges each hand with Ranton chakra to the brim, pulling them apart and then claps, releasing the energy in the form of a large laser that incinerates anything in its path. B-rank.**

_**And that's Chapter End!**_

_**So what did you think of the newest chapter of Shinton no Naruto? I hope it was good.**_

_**So, now Team 10 is officially made. Next chapter will introduce the horror of D-ranks, Ino's favor being paid, and a bit of Asuma's training the team.**_


End file.
